Weapon Fire
Weapon Fire is a game developed by SniperZ, Stone, and Tekkan. A game with absolutely no plot, this is a fun, destructive game perfect for people looking for a change from games that have storylines in them. Controls WASD - Move E/Q - Change Weapon Click - Fire﻿ Gameplay Play as an anomynus stick figure and kill a variety of enemies with various typed of guns. You have three modes to choose from: Adventure, Surviva, Zombie Survival, Knight Survival, Destruction mode, Sudden death, and Nade Dodger. There is also a training session, a cheat code entry, and configuration settings. Adventure Find your way to the end of each level, destroying anything that gets in your way. Pick up more powerful weapons along the way to help you kill more powerful enemies. View the training section to make sure you know how to use a Laser Turret before starting. Playing Survival modes may help familiarize you with different enemies and weapons, and might be a good idea to do before playing Adventure Mode. Survival Survive each wave of enemies for as long as you can. Enemies spawn one by one near the right or left edges of the level. Harder enemies start appearing at higher stages. Zombie Survival Similar to regular Survival Mode, except that the only enemies are Zombies. Although they will usually be slower than you, their attack damage can quickly become very high, and are soon capable of killing you in one hit. Less enemies appear, but the ones that do are more powerful: they do more damage, have more health, are faster, and can attack from a farther range than smaller enemies. Enemies become increasingly powerful based on the stage number. Knight Survival Similar to regular Survival Mode, except that the only enemies are Knights. This mode is more difficult than Zombie Survival Mode, because Knights end up faster than you after a very short period of time. Less enemies appear, but the ones that do are more powerful: they do more damage, have more health, are faster, and can attack from a farther range than smaller enemies. Enemies become increasingly powerful based on the stage number. Destruction Defend all ten of your blocks against wave after wave of enemies for as long as you can. Use explosives carefully, or you might damage the blocks you're defending. Enemy spawning for each stage is staggered: not all enemies appear at once. There is a fifty-fifty chance of an enemy spawning on either side of your base, so be careful not to run out to one side too far, or you may not be able to get back to the other side in time to defend the opposite outside block. You may have to use explosives and sacrifice one of your blocks to take out a large group of enemies. Sudden Death Destruction Similar to regular Destruction Mode, except you only have one block to defend. This means that you'll have less area to move around, but can probably use more explosives in order to defend it. Running away from the block to grab powerups or weapons can be very risky. Nade Dodger You have no weapons, and kicking cannot damage your enemies. The only objective in Nade Dodger Mode is to run around avoiding frag and flashbang grenades for as long as you can. Another Grunt will appear about every five seconds. Keep moving; Grunts are fairly accurate when throwing their grenades. Try not to jump off the map if you get blinded by a flashbang explosion. Training Learn all the basics of the game like movement, firing, turrets, booster points, ect. Cheat Codes NOTE: USING A CHEAT CODE WILL TOTALLY RUIN THE ASPECTS OF THE GAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *ownitup - Invincible *firepower - All weapons *runforrestrun - Fast *rockedinface - Infinite ammo *savemejebus - You slide everywhere *pwnagesince1337 - Double damage Category:Games